Prince Vinther and Marshal Bainbridge tour Imperial War Museum
Ceremonial Air Commodore-in-Chief, Prince Vinther of Falleentium and Marshal of the Imperial Air Force, Arturo Bainbridge, were once again seen together in public. Both men wore ceremonial garments and were accompanied by senior military aides. The duo made there way to the Imperial War Museum in Corrintrin. While at the Museuem, the duo toured and were given special access to historic accounts, records and photographs, never seen to the public. The young up-coming Prince Vinther took much interest in the tour and was rumored to ask many questions. The Marshal signed a visitation book in the Air Force section of the Museum while the Prince signed his name in the Royals book, adding to the long family tradition. The tour lasted around an hour and once over, the Prince gave his first public military address to an audience of around 500 Airmen. Speaking with a Private Secretary nearby and the journalists on strict regulations, the Prince said: "My grandfather, the Emperor, has conveyed upon me the privilege or relaying his support and utmost respect. We are very proud of the selfless service and sacrifices made by airmen and women and their families in recent, past and forthcoming years. It is very gratifying to celebrate and take pride in successful achievements. But the real test of character is the ability to maintain morale and a positive spirit in bad times as well as when things are going well. It is a great pleasure to see representatives of the Air Force here today and it also gives me the opportunity, as Air Commodore-in-Chief, to send greetings and best wishes to their families and friends, and to all those air service members who cannot be here today. '' ''All our armed forces set us a truly extraordinary example. Despite all hardships and set backs, our troops just keep on bouncing back in some unbelievable way. I understand, I really do understand, the worry of service families when their loved ones are away - serving. I do appreciate the extraordinary resilience and support provided by those families, back here, who encourage and remind their loved ones that they are there for them. Personally, I would like to thank the Imperial War Museum for hosting me and the Marshal today. But also spread gratification for reminding us all that we just can't do without the armed forces. They are an absolute essential ingredient of life in this country and all I can say is that there aren't many better, there really aren't. And if our history hasn't proved that, then there is no other way to prove it. So we owe all of you here, all those who serve in the armed forces, an endless debt of gratitude. Thank you - for everything you mean to us. Please allow me to finish with a reading. There is a time for everything. And a season for every activity. A time to be born. And a time to die. A time to plant. And a time to uproot. A time to kill. And a time to heal. A time to tear down. And a time to build. A time to weep. And a time to laugh. A time to mourn. And a time to dance. A time to scatter stones. And a time to gather them. A time to embrace. And a time to refrain. A time to search. And a time to give up. A time to keep. And a time to throw away. A time to tear. And a time to mend. A time to keep silent. And a time to speak. A time to love. And a time to hate. A time for war. And a time for peace." The Prince folded his paper and left the stage with a standing applause. Category:The Imperial Constitution